Dew
|pastaffie = Rogue, Clear Sky's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Rogue: |namesl = Unknown Dew |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star |deadbooks = None}} Dew is a mangy tom with thick, splotchy gray fur and notched ears. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''Thunder Rising :Dew is a rogue. Wind recalls what occurred the day before, and mentions that she met Thorn and Dew at the edge of the moor. She adds that they were pleased when left alone, and weren't friendly to each other. However, Wind notes that they ended up going for same hare, which is large to be shared between them, on that day, and Thorn and Dew had dragged it off. They threatened to claw their pelts if they came anywhere near it, and Gorse remarks such events had not happened before the arrival of the mountain cats. The First Battle :Thorn and Dew find Clear Sky's camp, Dew blinking at them. He introduces himself and Thorn to the other cats. Fircone remarks that they didn't need more mouths to feed, but Dew assures him that they could feed themselves. Clear Sky believes that he must not let Dew and Thorn believe that they could come in to find a place to live in, and asks for their reasons to join. Thorn explains that Dew was a good fighter, and that no cat took prey from him since he was a kit. Clear Sky asks for more reasons, and the two cats look at each other. Dew then adds that they had information that the forest cats could find useful. Clear Sky replies that they had no rivals, but Dew notes of the moorland cats, including Gray Wing. Clear Sky hushes Falling Feather before asking Dew what he had seen. He explains that their kits were practicing battle skills. :Clear Sky then asks the reason the black cat interrupted, and Dew shrugs, explaining that she and Gray Wing made a speech from a rock, and the cats cheered. Thorn notes that every cat ate, and Clear Sky questions it in disbelief, before Dew adds that there was more than enough prey for them, and gobbled up their prey heap. After Clear Sky assumes that he was preparing for battle, Dew asks if he and Thorn could join him, and Clear Sky lets them in. :When Jackdaw's Cry and Thunder go into Clear Sky's camp to send him a message, Dew and Thorn watch, ready to fight if needed. Clear Sky suggests for them to move so they wouldn't be overheard, and Dew pricks his ears. After discussing, Thunder asks how Dew and Thorn, who still sit together, make it across their scent lines. Clear Sky explains that they wished to join them, as did Snake. During a training session, Dew is in the dirt, Thorn rearing over him, and Dew rolls out of the way, leaping to his paws. He remakrs that he thought he got him, and Thorn comments that his speed would fail him one day. During the battle, Gray Wing leaps down squarely onto Dew's back, making him yowl. Then, Dew slashes into Thunder with slit eyes. Gray Wing strikes several blows that send Dew staggering, with blood pooling at his muzzle. :As Dew is driven back toward the rest of Clear Sky's group, Petal barges past Dew, attempting to kill Gray Wing. Dew lunges to bite at Gray Wing's forepaw, and lunges again to rake his flank. Thunder then sinks his claws into Dew's fur, and pulls him backward, tossing him to the side, landing at Shattered Ice's paws. The latter glances down at the former, and rams his paws into Dew's exposed flank. After the battle, Dew follows Quick Water as Clear Sky's cats leave. The Blazing Star : Trivia *Dew's description and gender is swapped with that of Thorn's in ''The First Battle, despite being correctly listed in the allegiances. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Males Category:Rogue Category:Clanless Cats Category:Minor Character Category:The First Battle characters Category:Clear Sky's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:River Ripple's Cats